starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Media Blitz
Raynor's Raiders |side2= Terran Dominion |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Jim Raynor Tychus Findlay Matt Horner |commanders2= Arcturus Mengsk Horace Warfield |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |concattop=x }} Media Blitz is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission. Raynor's Raiders captured the UNN Studios in an attempt to broadcast Arcturus Mengsk's war crimes. History Background Finding that the adjutant they got during a train robbery on TarsonisBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. contained information regarding Mengsk's war crimesBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27., the Raiders decided to publicly broadcast them from the UNN Studios on Korhal IV. The rebels used the Odin, an experimental Dominion siege walker, to infiltrate the planet; the walker was due to be unveiled to the public and it was hijacked by the rebels while still at .Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. The Mission The Raiders needed to secure three broadcast towers long enough to ensure a complete transmission. The Odin, piloted by Tychus Findlay, was received by an unsuspecting Dominion. Findlay's attack caught security forces off guard. By the time the Dominion recovered, the Raiders had established a forward base and the first rebel thors were deployed. Emperor Arcturus Mengsk quickly guessed the identity of the attackers once the first transmission was uploaded. He ordered General Horace Warfield to intervene, but the general's counter-attacks were unsuccessful. Hearts and Minds thumb|300px|The Raiders win a propaganda victory. The broadcast caused outrage among Terran Dominion citizens and riots against Emperor Mengsk. Even Donny Vermillion, a staunch Dominion supporter, was at a loss for words. Matt Horner and Jim Raynor celebrated their victory.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hearts and Minds. (in English). 2010. Aftermath :Main article: ''campaign quotations For Horner, it marked the true beginning of the revolution. To commemorate the attack, Findlay took a UNN plaque and mounted it in Hyperion s cantina.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion cantina trophies (in English). 2010. Thereafter UNN news stories watched in the catina aboard the Hyperion concerning the Terran Dominion or Emperor Mengsk tend to have an anti-government slant rather than a pro-government slant. For example, if the mission Safe Haven is completed before Media Blitz, Donny Vermillion will report that the refugees have "branded themselves as rebels" and are "digging in their heels across the fringe worlds",Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Safe Haven." (in English). 2010. but if Media Blitz is completed before Safe Haven he reports that the refugees "have no faith in Emperor Mengsk's leadership" and that there are "serious questions about Emperor Mengsk's leadership across the fringe worlds". Similarly, if Media Blitz is completed before Whispers of Doom, Kate Lockwell will initially ask for Valerian Mengsk's opinion of the corruption scandal Arcturus is currently facing,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Whispers of Doom." (in English). 2010. but this question is omitted if Whispers of Doom is completed before Media Blitz. Gameplay & Video Walkthrough The only controllable unit for the first five minutes is the Odin. During this time, there is minimal enemy resistance; most enemy units will only engage the Odin if it attacks first. Use the Odin to cripple the enemy bases in preparation for the second part of the mission. The north-east base is closest and will build primarily siege tanks, goliaths and other factory units, and should be destroyed first. The south-east base specializes in anti-infantry units (reapers, ghosts, vultures and hellions). The north-west base specializes in air units (Banshees, and Vikings, plus s and Wraiths on brutal difficulty.) The north-west base is the better target. Focus on unit production structures; to conserve time damage structures only enough to get them burning, and then move on and leave them to burn down. Destroy SCVs that attempt to make repairs. There are two smaller bases directly to the north and east of the Raiders' base; destroying these opens up potential expansion spots once the timer ends. The Odin does not have to survive. Once the five minutes expire, control of the Raiders' base is granted. If the Odin survives the first phase, it is transported to the base and usable as a hero. The new objective is to maintain control of each of the three broadcast towers for a certain time. When a unit is on a tower's beacon, the tower's completion bar fills. The bar does not empty when a tower is not controlled. Beginning an upload prompts one or two waves of enemy counter-attacks on the tower; the tower must be defended. With the north-east and north-west bases crippled, attacks on the Raiders' base will come from hellions and vultures produced from the eastern base. Repair the Odin and send it with some SCVs to hold the towers at the north-west and north-east bases. Build an army to destroy the eastern base. Another strategy is to build a thor right away. Use it, Odin, the other thor received as free reinforcement, and 4-5 SCVs to attack the north-east base and secure the tower there. If constantly repaired, Odin and the thors can claim all three towers by themselves. Once the path is clear, a follow-up unit can be sent forward to the beacon to make the upload. while Odin and the thors defend. This strategy is very useful when trying to get the Blitzkrieg achievement. Before finishing the third upload, send units to the south-east corner to destroy the science facility and access the secret mission. Secret Mission ]] At the 5 o' clock expansion, there is a hidden path leading to the bottom right corner of the map and a science facility. Destroy the facility and pick up the secret documents it contains. After completing the mission, the secret mission "Piercing the Shroud" will become available Hyperion's bridge. "Piercing the Shroud" may be unlocked by replaying "Media Blitz" through the mission archives aboard Hyperion or after completing the Wings of Liberty campaign. Achievements Gallery File:HeartsAndMinds_SC2_CineNewsFlash1.jpg|Matt Horner and Jim Raynor celebrating their victory File:UniversalNewsNetwork SC2-WoL Story1.jpg|Findlay's memento Trivia There is an horizontal billboard scroller advertising the latest Cineplex 5000 movies. One of them is Diablo-The Musical. It also displays Ladies of Lordaeron 3, The Perfect Psi-Storm, Night of the Zerg VI, Enter the Dragoon, and NWO: Silent Takeover. The billboard can be found in the north-center side of the Korhal City map. References Category:Wings of Liberty missions